


Bribe

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [69]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a bribe.  You know that right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribe

“This is a bribe. You know that right?” Tara looked down into her mug, sniffing it carefully before looking back up at Carol.

“Sure, but it is also coffee.” Carol stared at her with a long assessing look, “I’m not actually asking you to do anything that you wouldn’t normally do anyway. I just need a couple things that they don’t store here, and you might run across them when you go out with Glenn today.” She shrugged, “Everyone has needs.”

Tara smirked, “I know better than most. I have a cheat sheet of requests from almost everyone who talks to me these days. Even long-time residents are asking us to look for things since we found that stupid pasta machine.” She rolled her eyes and took her first sip of the coffee. “Mmm. Did you add chocolate?”

“Mocha, yes.” Carol tugged at the bottom of her sweater for a moment. “So, could you keep an eye out for those things?”

Tara looked at the list again, reading through the few items. “Sure, but I don’t know why this has to be such a secret. There isn’t anything unusual on here; nothing to be embarrassed about. I could tell stories, believe me.” She laughed, “Glenn told me about the things he used to pick up for people from your group too. You are tame compared to all of that.”

Carol shrugged, “I know. I’m boring, but some of that is so I can do something for a friend, and I don’t want anyone to know it was me.”

“Why not? We all know that you do a lot for us, without ever taking much credit, so why not let this person know you are behind the effort?” Tara sipped her coffee again, and she closed her eyes as she relished the rich flavor. “I would want to know. These days anonymous gifts can be kinda creepy.”

Carol’s right eyebrow quirked, “Really? I don’t think this person is going to be that suspicious. They probably will know it’s from me anyway.”

“Can I guess what you are going to make, and who is going to get it?” Tara grinned, leaning against the counter and setting her mug down. She tucked the list into her pocket and smoothed the fabric down again.

“No. Now finish your coffee and go get some of your chores done. I think Glenn wanted an early start today, and you won’t get coffee tomorrow if you don’t bring me those things.” Carol poked Tara’s shoulder, giving her a sly smile. “But, if you are really good there might be something extra waiting for you.”


End file.
